Mr Darcy
by Alenea Illiana
Summary: What would happen if Fitzwilliam Darcy had magical powers causing every female around him to fall in love with him? I know crappy summary but hopefully the story will be better Read/ Review plz : K just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy started his schooling at the age of 13, he has had the uncanny ability to make women fall in love with him. Mr. Darcy never could figure out what made these women behave they way they did when around him. He never did anything to encourage their admiration; on the contrary he did everything he could to turn them away. Then on Friday the 13 of October Mr. Darcy and his good friend Mr. Charles Bingly were trying to get away from Mr. Bingly's sister Caroline Bingly whom had recently fallen in love with Mr. Darcy.

"Good God Darcy how do you do it?" Bingly asked of Darcy.

"Do what Bingly?"

"How do you attract all of these women? You have to have at least every woman in our acquaintance in love with you. I can't figure it out. What do you have a book of spells you use or a box of potions? Please share your secret so that I may have my share of the ladies." Bingly wondered of Darcy.

"I assure you my friend I have no idea what is going on but I think it's time to have a talk with my father. Good day Bingly I must quit the school for a while. Fear not for I will return within a fortnight." Darcy then quit school and went home to Pemberly to speak with his father. As soon as he got home he went straight to his fathers study.

"Fitzwilliam! What on Earth are you doing home?" The elder Mr. Darcy greeted his son

"Hello father" Fitzwilliam Darcy bowed in greeting to his father "I need to ask you about something Mr. Bingly said."

"Very well what is it?"

"This year there have been a lot of ladies who seem to have… well they seem to have fallen in love with me."

"Well what seems to be the problem? You are a good looking young lad, not to mention you are a Darcy and my son."

"Well that's why I'm coming to you. Bingly made an offhand comment about spells and potions and well I guess I'm just trying to find out if… well if maybe if there is something supernatural at hand." Darcy finished in a rush then held his breath awaiting his fathers reply.

"I was wondering when you would come into your powers." The elder Mr. Darcy stood up and started pacing the room. A moment later he turned towards his son. "Fitzwilliam, the males of our family have both a blessing and a curse. For you see son we are descendants of the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite. So all who see us of the female sex shall instantly fall in love with us." The young Mr. Darcy seemed to have taken a while to comprehend what his father was telling him

"Father, sir, if this is true, well what will… well what I mean to say is how will I know that the women I wish to marry is truly in love with me and not just under my spell?

"Well you will know because the one woman you truly wish to marry will be he one woman who can resist your powers, wealth, and looks."

"Good God father where am I to find such a woman as to all of that?"

"You will son. Have no fear you will. Now it's getting late why don't you head on up to bed. You can head back to school on the morrow."

"Very well father. Good evening." The young Darcy was heading towards the door when his father called out to him.

"Fitzwilliam"

"Yes father?" Darcy turned to face his father.

"Please refrain from sharing any of this evening's information with your peers."

"Yes sir." Darcy then continued on to his bed chambers. The next day the young Mr. Darcy went back to school as planned and didn't even tell his best fried, Charles Bingly, what his father told him. From that day forward he became very reclusive only speaking to those whom he must and his most intimate friends. As the years drew on Mr. Darcy broke many hearts and made it very difficult for Mr. Bingly to catch the attention of any young lady whilst Darcy was present. Then when Mr. Darcy was in his late 20's Mr. Bingly took the Netherfield House of Hertfordshire. Bingly met a woman of inferior birth, a Miss Jane Bennet. Bingly decided he wanted his sisters and Darcy to meet her. So her invited Miss Jane and her sister, Miss Elizabeth, for tea.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry guys I'm new at this so here's my disclaimer

I DON'T OWN THEM please don't sue :)

Reviews would be very much appreciated thanks :)

I promise ill get back to the story as soon as I get the next chapter typed up….

Thanks for reading


End file.
